This invention relates to a rainwater catchment system for filtering rainwater before it enters the rain barrel. This invention allows the user to customize the filtration media as needed This invention provides a simple inexpensive solution for adapting a variety of food-grade plastic drums into an effective and efficient rain barrels, for harvesting rainwater.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, a filter for rainwater harvesting forms part of a rainwater catchment system, and includes a container with a lid on its top end, an opening foil ied in the lid, and a strainer sized and shaped to accommodate the edge of the lid that defines the opening. The strainer includes an upper outwardly directed flange which engages the lid, a vertical side wall that extends downwardly from the upper flange, a lower inwardly directed flange, a reinforcing web supported by the lower flange, a mesh also located above and supported by the lower flange, and a retainer ring located above and supported by the lower flange and adapted to be secured thereto to removably hold the mesh and the reinforcing web therebetween. When the strainer is placed within the opening in the lid and the container is located such that the opening is in the flow path of a rainwater downspout, the strainer allows the passage therethrough of rainwater and filters debris from the rainwater to thereby enable the rainwater to be harvested.
The design of the strainer, which in some respects could also be characeterized as a basket, includes an outwardly extending flange, or rim at the top, which allows it to adapt to different types of containers for rainwater harvesting. The bottom of the strainer, particularly the inwardly directed lower flange, has holes that allow for significant interchangeability of the mesh and the reinforcing web. More specifically, a simple hardware kit enables a range of different filter meshes and reinforcement webs to be quickly changed out at the bottom of the strainer.
The strainer is preferably sized to easily fit onto the top of a large plastic drum, which is part of adapting the typical 55-gallon drum to become a rain barrel. According to further considerations, the size of the strainer is small enough to fit between the bungholes of a conventional 55-gallon drum, or the retainer ring of a bulk olive barrel. Preferably, the strainer's wide brim fits snugly to the lid of the barrel, so as to prevent debris and insects from entering the barrel.
It is contemplated that the grade of the mesh is mosquito-proof, to prevent mosquitos from entering the barrel. Such meshes are usually so fine that they also prevent mosquito eggs from being washed into the collection vessel, from the gutter above.
The reinforcing web is sufficiently rigid so as to reinforce the mesh and to provide additional structure to handle heavy water flows. The finer mesh enables the flowing water to flow more smoothly into the vessel, while keeping finer debris out of the barrel.
Multiple layers of mesh and reinforcing webs can be coupled together to create a more sophisticated filter, which can employ sand, and/or granular activated carbon.
The strainer is capable of being made from a combination of molded and flat plastic parts. Also, the strainer can be made via a variety of different methodologies, based on the quantity needed. For example, injection molding would be one preferred methodology for making runs of 10,000 or more. Thermo-forming would perhaps be more suitable for runs of 10,000 or less, while 3D printing may be suitable for less than 100 at a time.
A variety of plastics are appropriate for this product, such as polypropylene, which holds up well in exterior conditions.
The various mesh filters can be made of extruded polypropylene as separate pieces, so they can be interchangeable. The extruded plastic mesh can be a readily available commodity manufactured in large quantities. For this product, the desired mesh filters could be die-cut from a pre-existing product.
The hardware kit could be polypropylene nuts and bolts.
Thus, this invention facilitates the simple and relatively inexpensive harvesting of rainwater, as a supplemental source of water primarily for garden uses or other appropriate uses.